Golf clubs take various forms, for example a wood, a hybrid, an iron, a wedge, or a putter, and these clubs generally differ in head shape and design (e.g., the difference between a wood and an iron, etc.), club head material(s), shaft material(s), club length, and club loft.
Center of gravity, moment of inertia, and weight bias of the golf club head are functions of the distribution of mass of the golf club head. In particular, distributing mass of the club head to be closer to a sole portion of the club head, closer to a strikeface of the club head, and/or closer to a toe portion and heel portion of the club head can alter the center of gravity, the moment of inertia, and/or the weight bias of the club head. Altering the center of gravity of the club head can alter the launch angle of the golf ball, the spin rate of the golf ball, and/or flight angle of the golf ball. Altering the moment of inertia of the club head can alter the forgiveness of the golf club, flight direction of the golf ball, and/or flight angle of the golf ball. Increasing the flight angle of a golf ball can increase the distance the golf ball travels. Altering the weight bias of the club head can adjust the ball flight of the golf ball, and/or the position of the golf club head sweet spot. For example, more weight towards a toe end of the golf club head will impart a fade (or a slice) bias, increasing the likelihood that the ball travels with a fade (or slice) trajectory. Similarly, more weight towards a heel end of the golf club head will impart a draw (or a hook) bias, increasing the likelihood that the ball travels with a draw (or hook) trajectory.
Swingweight of the golf club is a function of the distribution of weight of the golf club. An increase in the amount of weight in the club head relative to a grip end will result in an increase in swingweight (and the club will feel heavier during a swing). Conversely, a decrease in the amount of weight in the club head relative to the grip end will result in a decrease in swingweight (and the club will feel lighter during the swing).
While golf clubs have a variety of known designs, there is a need for adjustability of the distribution of mass on the golf club head to improve weight distribution customization. This can allow a player to customize one or more of the center of gravity position, moment of inertia, weight bias, weight distributions, and swing weight to adjust the forgiveness, spin rate, flight angle, flight trajectory, swingweight, and/or feedback (or “club feel”) of the golf club.